War on Stellis
When the Republic was founded in November 2014, the State of Stellis was part of it. However, due to [[Conspirationary]'s constant rule like a dictator, they receded from the Republic and became independent in December 2014. Despite lots of hard work and failed attempts to get the state back into the grasp of the Republic, it took a very long time for a treaty to finally be written. Fierce battles were fought, and lots of citizens of both groups were killed. There were a total of 59 casualties recorded within the war. Events of the war Following the State of Stellis' recession from the Republic of America, the mainland was divided up into two nations: The Republic of America and the Independent State of Stellis. The State of Stellis declared war on the Republic on December 12th, 2014. The Republic sealed its borders to stop unwanted immigration, which caused Stellis to become angry at the President, and continuously made threats against him. This cease fire does not last for long as a riot broke out in the State of Stellis, and the nation believed the Republic was at fault, due to the weapons the Republic had planned to use in the war. The State of Stellis demanded for the riots to stop or else they would attack the Republic. When the Republic did not come through on their half of the deal, the State of Stellis attacked New Washington. The Republic then went to Brunei for help, but they simply said they would not help, due to the fact that they were majorly indebted to them already. The battles were fierce -- many ended with most soldiers dead or retreating. The final battle in the war (Operation Downfall) was at New Washington. The final war It was a peaceful December morning in New Washington. Snow was falling, and there were a total of 15 people in the server, 5 being civilians. Out of nowhere, 16 troops from the Independent State of Stellis enter the server and demand that the Republic surrenders immediately, otherwise the city would be raided severely. The President refused to surrender, and was driven back to the White House. Then, all Hell broke loose. Stellis soldiers pushed towards the White House, and the call was made for backup. When the Republic's troops arrived, they outnumbered Stellis 20 to 12. As the President took cover in the White House with all of his troops, he activated Protocol 2319, which turned on a script in the admin settings that kicks you if you are killed. As the Stellis troops pushed towards the White House, half of them were killed before they could even reach the gate. When the Stellis military reached the gate, the President was only left with around 9 soldiers at his disposal. Blood was spilled at the White House as the soldiers of both sides were slaughtered with no mercy. The Republic's army massacred the Stellis troops until only the leader was left. The leader surrendered to the Republic and a peace treaty was formed, and Stellis came back into the arms of the Republic.